


Anatole Can't Help Himself

by onetrueobligation



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: 200 word drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: Four people Anatole loved, and one he didn't.





	Anatole Can't Help Himself

(i) His sister was delicate. She was graceful. She was flirtatious. She was beautiful. He had known her all his life, but as he grew older, he could not deny his desire for her. And Helene, because she was the woman she was, picked up on his desire immediately. 

 

(ii) Marya Bolkonskaya was plain. From what Anatole had heard, she was deeply religious and very attached to her father. His father brought him to speak to her, but the girl seemed distant and stupid. Her father did not seem to want her to marry, and she didn’t even seem aware of Anatole’s existence. When she found him flirting with Amelie Bourienne, he knew it was all over.

 

(iii) Fedya Dolokhov was terrifying because of the feelings he inflicted upon Anatole. Anatole had always been in control, and feeling like he was losing power scared him. Anatole had never been afraid to tell anyone he loved them.

 

(iv) Natasha Rostova was stunning. But even Anatole would admit she wasn’t worth the trouble she’d caused. He knew he should have kept his head down. Pretty girls from rich families were dangerous.

 

(v) Anatole did not talk about his wife.


End file.
